The present invention relates to an arrangement to prevent corona discharge and electric rupture in high voltage electrical components such as in high voltage power supplies.
In many applications, especially in high voltage power supplies, wired electronic components are submersed in oil to prevent corona discharge or electric rupture in the circuitry. Since the containers of oil and components are usually exposed to broad limits of temperature, either environmental or operational, provisions must be made for the thermal expansion and shrinkage of the oil to prevent excessive structural loads on the container and the components. Normally, in the prior art, this is accomplished by providing cushions of air above the oil level beneath which the components are submersed. Since the pressure of this cushion of air not only increases because of compression by the encroachment of expanding oil, but also because of its own simultaneous increase in temperature, the required cushion is usually considerable to retain the resultant pressure to within the structural capabilities of the container.
Further, in shipboard equipment, the container rolls and pitches through a 90.degree. angle which moves and reorients the air cushion within the container with respect to the components so as to expose the components to corona discharge and electric rupture.